King of the Dwarven Species
List Dwarves * - Durin I, Khazad-dum * Durin the Deathless was the oldest of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, created by Aulë during the First Age of the World. He was called "the Deathless" as he lived long before an age far more advanced than any other Dwarf, and so was revered as the eldest of their race. Each of the seven Dwarfs parents founded a house. Durin's House was the Longbeards and his people being named Durin's Folk. According to the traditions of the Dwarves, he was put to sleep alone under Mount Gundabad in the north of the Misty Mountains, which remained a sacred site for them. He awoke some time after the awakening of the Elves in 1050 the Age of the Trees, and according to ancient legends he traveled long distances to find other families of Dwarves, and then other Dwarves followed. He came to the Mirrormere, a lake in a valley below Caradhras in the Misty Mountains, and there founded what would become the largest and richest of the Mansions of the Dwarves: Khazad-dûm, also known as Moria . In the published version of the story, Durin died before the end of the First Age. In an old version of Appendix B ("The Tale of Years") he appears leading the Dwarves of the ruined kingdoms of Beleriand to found Khazad-dûm at the beginning of the Second Age, but Tolkien abandoned this idea. After the death of Durin, Khazad-dûm was ruled by generations of his descendants until the Balrog, Durin's Bane appeared. In this long line, Tolkien writes, "Appearing occasionally was an heir like his ancestor who was called Durin". More complete versions of the Durin's Folk make clear thatDurins appeared spaced among many generations. * - Durin II, Khazad-dûm * Tolkien did not write anything about his reign. There are indications that the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm reached an agreement with the first Men of the Vales of Anduin, which provided them food in exchange for weapons made by the Dwarves. Such cooperation has evolved into coordinated attacks against the Orcs with the heavy infantry of the Dwarves complemented by mounted archers of the Valleys. * - Durin III, Khazad-dûm * Ruled around 1600 Second Age. And was the first Dwarf-Lord given one of the Seven Rings, although it was not widely known until the end of the Third Age. The Dwarves believe that he received this ring from Celembribor and not from Sauron, even with this having participated in the forging. Durin III joined forces with Eregion during the War of the Elves and Sauron, but were unable to prevent the Elves' destruction, which led to a long period of isolation and gradual decrease in Khazad-dûm. Hammond and Scull conclude that Durin III was most likely King of Khazad-dûm when the West Gate of Moria was built, thus is the Durin whose name appears on the door that was made when the Dwarves were allies of Celebrimbor. This is a reasonable reference but appears to be unfounded by some direct evidence from Tolkien's writings. Foster suggests that the gate was built before, in the reign of Durin II. * - Durin IV, Khazad-dûm * Tolkien did not write anything about his reign. He would have lived in Khazad-dûm at the end of the Second Age or the beginning of the Third Age. Some fans say that Durin IV was the King who led the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm to fight against Sauron in the Last Alliance at the end of the Second Age. Tolkien wrote that the Dwarves of Durin's Folk fought with the Last alliance,but did not say under the command of which king they fought. * - Durin V, Khazad-dûm (Third Age ? - Third Age ?) * Durin V lived in Khazad-dûm, and with the aid of the Dwarf-Ring prospered. He was the last of the Durins to have reigned in peace as King of Khazad-dûm without knowledge of the Balrog that slept beneath them. * - Durin VI, Khazad-dûm (reigned until TA 1980) * Durin VI was King of the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm in the Third Age, when Dwarves mining in search of Mithril in Caradhras' roots awakened the Balrog of hiding deep within the earth. The creature killed Durin TA 1980, and became known as "Durin's Bane". Durin VI was the first known reincarnation of Durin the Deathless to not have a natural death. He was succeeded by his son, Náin I, who was killed by the same Balrog in the following year and after this tragic event the ancient city was abandoned by its people. * - Náin I, son of Durin VI. Khazad-dûm * He ruled for only one year in Khazad-dûm before being killed by the Balrog. He was the last of the Kings of Durin's Line to rule in Khazad-dûm, being replaced by his son as King-in-exile. * - Thráin I, son of Náin I: Erebor. (ruled for 209 years, until TA 2190) * Led a large part of his people away from Khazad-dûm to the Northeast of Middle-earth. It was Thráin who founded the great Kingdom of the Lonely Mountain in TA 1999, under The Lonely Mountain near the city of Dale and Lake-town on the Long Lake. He was succeeded by his son. * - Thorin I, son of Thrain I. Grey Mountains * Hearing of greater riches in the Grey Mountains, he decided to leave the Lonely Mountain with the greater part of his folk, along with the Dwarven treasure: The Arkenstone, leaving the mountain abandoned for over three-hundred years until his descendent Thrór reclaimed it. He was succeeded as king by his son Glóin. * - Glóin the son of Thorin I. Grey Mountains (reigned for 96 years until 2385 TE) * Continued the reign of his father in the Grey Mountains, and was succeeded by his son. * Óin, son of Gloin. Grey Mountains (He ruled for 103 years until 2488 TE) * During his reign, the Dwarves of Durin's Folk still lived in the Grey Mountains to the north. In the last years of his reign, the Shadow returned to Dol Guldur in Mirkwood and Orcs and other evil creatures began to multiply in the northern mountains, and in the later years of Óin, the orcs invaded Moria, which was abandoned, and took it. This was only the first of the calamities that would fall on the Durin home for centuries to come. * - Óin was 250 years old when he died, having reigned for 103 years. He was succeeded by his son, Náin, who became King Náin II. * - Náin II, son of Óin. Grey Mountains (reigned for 97 years until 2585 TE) * At that time, the prosperous Dwarves began to suffer an attack from the north by dragons, Náin had two sons, the oldest Dáin, and Borin. he was succeeded by his eldest son as was custom. * - Dáin I, II Náin son. Grey Mountains (reigned for four years until 2589 TE) * His short reign had a blunt end when he was killed next to his second child Fror by a great Cold Drake at the door of his own kingdom. He was succeeded by the eldest of his three sons. * - Thrór the son of Erebor Dáin I. (He ruled for 201 years until 2790 TE) * He led his people out of the north, infested with dragons, back to the Lonely Mountain, while his younger brother, Grór, took a piece of his people further east, to dwell in the Iron Hills. He was King under the Mountain for more than 180 years, until the great dragon Smaug descended upon the kingdom and sacked The Lonely Mountain. He escaped destruction with his son and grandson, and wandered the wilderness. He went mad, and tried to single-handedly reclaim the former home of his people, Khazad-dûm, which he found infested with Orcs. His death at the hands of Azog, leader of the Orcs, was the trigger for the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. He was succeeded by his son. * - Thrain II, son of Thrór, King in Exile. Dunland, later the Blue Mountains (reigned for 60 years until 2850 TE) * Avenged the death of his father by defeating Azog and his army of Orcs in Azanulbizar. In the first half of his life, he lived on earth, but later moved to the Blue Mountains west of Eriador. Before his reign ended, he decided to return to Erebor, but while traveling through the forest, he was captured by evil creatures and died in the dungeons of the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. He was succeeded by his son. * - Thorin II, or Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain II. Blue Mountains (reigned for 91 years until 2941 TE) * Ruled as King in the Blue Mountains for many years but, like his father, was determined to return to his former home in Erebor. Accompanied by Gandalf, 12 other dwarves, and Bilbo Baggins, he led a group of companions to the Far East and, against all expectations, recovered the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. After the death of Smaug, the Battle of Five Armies was fought at the feet of Erebor and Thorin was killed. The only living descendants of Thrór's lineage, his young nephews Fili and Kili, had also perished in battle and so the monarchy was passed to the line of Grór, younger brother of Thrór, specifically for the grandson of Grór, Dáin Ironfoot. Although he was not crowned King under the Mountain, Thorin claimed the title by law, once he had recovered Erebor. * - Dáin II, or Dáin Ironfoot, Grór grandson. Erebor (reigned for 78 years until 3019 T. E.) * Dáin succeeded his father, Nain, as Lord of the Iron Hills. Became King under the Mountain as well as King of all the Durin's Folk after the death of his cousin Thorin Oakenshield, the first in Durin's lineage to inherit the kingdom without being the father-to-son succession. Reigned successfully for many years until the time of the War of the Ring when he was killed in the Battle of Dale, despite his great age valiantly fighting the Easterlings who, under Sauron's orders, attacked Erebor and Dale. After his death the Men and Dwarves were besieged inside Erebor. He was succeeded by his son. * - Thorin III, or Thorin Stonehelm. Erebor. * Took the lead of his people after the death of his father. Endured a brief siege of seven days in Erebor, when news of the defeat of Sauron reached the Orcs, he and the men of Dale led by Bard II charged out of the mountain and routed the Easterlings. He helped rebuild the Lonely Mountain and Dale, and prospered. His realm became a close ally of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor of King Elessar. Thorin III had an heir, who was held to be the reincarnation of Durin the Deathless, and who succeeded him at his death as Durin VII the Last. * - Durin VII. * Durin VII or the Last was a direct descendant of King Thorin III or Thorin Stonehelm (according to some sources, was his son), ruler of Erebor and the Iron Hills in the Fourth Age. His birth was apparently prophesied at the rise of Dáin II after the Battle of Five Armies (although there is no record of this prophecy). He led the Dwarves of Durin's Folk in the recolonization of Khazad-dum some time after the beginning of the Fourth Age, and there they remained "Until the world grew old and the days of Durin's race came to an end." We know that Durin I died before the end of the First Age, then between his reign and Thorin III, Kings of Durin's Line ruled for a period of about 6,500 years. Assuming that the average time of a reign of a King of Durin's Folk was approximately a century, it can be deduced that there have been about fifty names of Kings that are not on this list. Gnomes (Personal Kings) - Mile I 8FOG-10FOG (FOurth aGe) Mile took charge of the Gnomes. He was overthrown by Metre. - Metre 10FOG Metre overthrew Miles I. For some reason, Metre named his own son Mile. - Mile II 10FOG-21FOG - Basill I Gnomes (True Kings) - The Last Dwarf 1000TIE (ThIrd agE) - 22FOG The Last Dwarf was the True King. He gave his power to Basill. - Basill I Basill became the True and Personal King. Category:Dwarves